Strange Thing
by Happy-Murder
Summary: Just the beginning where all teams get suckedinto a vortex to a new world.See if you can figure out where they went.
1. Chapter 1

_ ** Strange Thing**_

**Hi if you're reading this it's my first story so tell me if you like it.**

**I wrote this story out of a random thought. Sorry if it sucks. **

Naruto: "What is this place…where am I…hello, is anyone there?

Anyone, please answer! This isn't funny guys! I MEAN IT!

Voice: I think it's funny hahahah…

Naruto: Huh? Who said that…?

Voice: …I did.

Naruto: Who are you?

Voice: You're DEATH!

Naruto: AHHHHHHHH! You ugly son of a bitch get away!

AHHHHHHHHH! (Wakes up from stupid dream)What the hell.

What a strange dream.

Me: Without taking anymore time to think he looked outside. It was

around nine. He got dressed and ready to go.

Naruto: Man what a strange dream…I wonder what that thing was.

Maybe I'll tell the others what happened.

Me: He walked his way to the ramen shop to have his breakfast. He

finished his meal, and left the shop. As he walked on he saw Sakura,

and Sasuke run by. Out of curiosity he followed them.

Naruto: Hey guys where you going?

Sakura: What…? Didn't you get a message telling you to report to

Tsunade-sama?

Naruto: No, I didn't.

Sakura: Did you bother looking through your mail?

Naruto: No. Why?

Sasake: Because that's where the message was you stupid idiot.

Naruto: Oh.

Me: When they got there everyone was there. Kakashi, Ino, Kiba, everyone.

Tsunade started the mission briefing.

Tsunade: I have called you all here for a special reason. This mission

requires all of you. Recently strange things have been happening here.

Reports of people vanishing without warning. I need each team to search

each area a person was reported missing. You'll need to stay in touch with

all teams. Now go!

Me: Each spot was investigated as told. Each team reported nothing strange

has been noticed when suddenly a bright light engulfed all teams into a

strange place. They hit the ground floor and fell unconscious.

Naruto: Uhhhh…my head. Hey w-where are we…?

** Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it didn't have any action in it.**

** I'm making part 2: The New World.**


	2. Chapter 2

The New World

Now let's continue…

Naruto: W-what the hell…what happened…?

Sasuke…Sakura are you guys alright…

Sasuke: Uhhh…

Sakura: Ow my head hurts!

Naruto: So…you guys are still alive…

Sakura: WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION

IS THAT…!? OF COURSE WE'RE STILL ALIVE!

Naruto: Ok okay geez…you don't need to scream.

Me: They decided to move through to a different spot

in the unknown area.

Naruto: Anyone know we are?

Sakura: No, but it looks like we're in some sort of cave.

Sasuke: I think that entrance is the way out. Lets hurry.

Me: As they got closer to the exit they heard a roar, and

rapid footsteps getting closer. Suddenly a blue colored

creature leaped towards Naruto to attack, but with

perfect timing Naruto hit the creature hard enough it went

through the stone wall.

Naruto: W-what was t-t-that thing…

Sakura: I don't know, but I want to get out of here!

Me: They quickly ran towards door leading outside.

Naruto: Yes! We're not in there anymore.

Sasuke: I'm not sure of it, but I think there's an exit

out of this place somewhere.

Me: They crossed a stone bridge leading to a wooden

bridge. In hope of a way out Naruto ran towards the

bridge, but as he got to the bridge a long silver blade

came out of nowhere nearly hitting (just a small cut)

Sasuke: Damn it.

Me: Two people came out with spears, and

prepared for an attack.

Naruto: Who the hell are you guys!?

Me: No answer. Instead the two guards charged at them

With spears directed straight at them.(meanwhile)

Voice: Hello…are you still alive?

Me: She slowly opened her eyes.

Hinata: Where are we?

Kiba: I don't know, but at the looks of it we're in a

forest.

Me: Trying to resist the pain in her body she slowly

got up.

Hinata: How did we get here?

Kiba: I don't know, but we have to find the others.

Shino: It'd be best if we left this place.

Me: They walked through the maze-like forest when

suddenly, the ground started to shake.

Hinata: W-what's happening?

Me: Out of the ground came rotten dead corpse

surrounding them. Stunned from the frightful

sight. The creature swiped his arm at Hinata, and

hit her arm. A stream of blood spilled out of Hinata's

arm. She fell over and screamed in pain.

Kiba: Hinata, are you alright?

Hinata: It hurts! Worse than anything be- Ahhhhhh

it hurts!

That's the end of this chapter. I'm working on the next

chapter Separated.


	3. Chapter 3

Exit From the Forest

Shino: We need to get away from here now.

Kiba: You're right lets go.

Me: They got away with Hinata badly injured.

They learned that the forest was alive! Trees

Swung their branches at them, and others tried

to swallow them.

Kiba: Is there anywhere safe? We need to get

out of here!

Shino: Hey, I think I see a bright circle…maybe

we can escape from there!

Me: Out of nowhere a man popped out of a gust of

smoke.

Man: Stop this is not the way out.

Kiba: Who are you…!?

Man: My name is Smoke…I see that you want to

get out of the living forest. This is not the way.

Me: Suddenly 3 people popped out of the hole.

Kiba: It's you guys! Where'd you…

Sasuke: Will you shut up!

Smoke: I see you have been through Goro's lair…

judging by your injuries.

Sakura: You mean that place with the ugly blue

things...

Smoke: Yes, but that's not the worst pain compared

to here.

Sakura: Aww crap!

Smoke: I can show you the way out to the monastery,

but follow closely. The living forest is a maze-like

death trap.

Me: So they followed closely through darkness, and

danger often defending themselves from the attacking

creatures of the deadly forest.

Smoke: Here is the exit portal to the monastery. There

you'll be safe.

Naruto: Thanks Mr.!

Smoke: Your welcome.

Me: They jumped inside of the portal, and found them selves

in a beautiful temple.

That's the end of chap. 3. Wait awhile, and I will finish

The next chapter **Reunited**


End file.
